


Forgotten but not Gone

by EternalConfusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Grayson | Purpled, Jack Manifold-centric, Villain Grayson | Purpled, Villain Jack Manifold, anyways i think these bitches should get a villain arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalConfusion/pseuds/EternalConfusion
Summary: Purpled is tired of this shit.Jack is pissed at everyone.They decide to play the villain.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Jack Manifold, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, no shipping u fucks ill kill u
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Forgotten but not Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I think purpled and jack deserve to go batshit actually.

Purpled was tired. His potato farm had been destroyed, even though he knew it fed almost the entire server. He layed in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about who to ask for help with rebuilding. Tubbo? No, he was one of the main culprits, and he was so busy being president ( _ too busy to talk to his friend _ ). Tommy? Purpled hadn't seen him around lately though, he was probably busy too. The new guy, what was his name? Ranboo? He was an enderman hybrid like Purpled, maybe he could introduce himself and have a friend who would get it. No, thats stupid. Tommy and Tubbo have already talked to the guy, Purpled wouldn't be interesting enough at that point.

Jack maybe? Jack and Purpled had talked before the war, bonding over missing out on everything, and on being ignored by everyone else on the server. Purpled had agreed to ally with Jack and support Manifoldland best he could, maybe Jack would help him in return. Yeah, Jack was a good person to ask for help.

He could also just move the farm entirely, hide away his potatoes so nobody could steal them. But then would anyone come visit? Would anyone even notice he wasn't there anymore?

Purpled missed the simplicity of Bedwars, all he had to do there was break beds and try not to die. But there wasn't another tournament coming up any time soon, so he was stuck on the SMP trying to build a new home. ( _ Stuck without his friends _ ).

Dogchamp jumped onto Purpleds chest, trying to cheer him up. He shoved his face into his beloved dog's belly, he could decide what to do in the morning.

\---

Jack was pissed. His house and the surrounding area had been burned and blown up. A bunch of his things were missing from his chests. Nobody respected his country's independence. Sure, maybe it wasn't a big place, having only his own house and a few trees, and maybe it was only him there. But that didn't change the fact that President Tubbo refused to acknowledge Manifoldland as its own country. 

But before everything else, he needed to rebuild. It would be hard to do alone, and with the limited resources he had left. 

Would he even be able to get any help? He definitely couldn't ask anyone from Lmanburg, they all thought his country was a joke. Anyone on Dream's side was out of the question as well, they were the ones who destroyed it in the first place.Did he even have any allies? It wasn't like he had talked to many people recently. 

Purpled! Purpled could help, they had bonded some before and after the big war. Sure, the enderman hybrid had threatened him a little, but he was probably just stressed about the fact that he had nobody on his side either. He would help him rebuild, the boy was good at pvp as well, he might be able to help him get back at those who have wronged them.

Jack contemplated what to say to Purpled to convince him while he fixed up his bedroom so he could sleep. He could figure it out in the morning. Then he could get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this in hopes of motivation to finish the second half of chapter 2


End file.
